


The Moons guilt

by Moonclawdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had, short but interesting.
Kudos: 2





	The Moons guilt

Sidon had gotten tired of his daily routine of walking back and forth up the stairs in the domain. It was night and the moon was full. He looked up at it, then decided to sit down right where he was on the walkway. He had his legs in front of him, halfway bent so he could rest his hands on his knees. The water splashed past him effortlessly.

Sidon looked up at the moon with a look of sadness, and longing. He didn't notice someone else looking up at him from another pathway below and to the side of him.

The person looking at him frowned, feeling as though the Prince's lack of resolve was because of something they did. Not being able to protect the Champions and defeat Zelda had a great toll on everyone. The person moved a strand of blonde hair out of his face, and turned around. The Hylian couldn't help but think it was all his fault.


End file.
